


Friends Don't Do That

by Numerix



Category: K-pop, TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Jeongyeon x mystery girl, Jihyo isn't single in this one, Sanayeon are just a side paring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 16:04:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15319125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Numerix/pseuds/Numerix
Summary: No one is convinced Mina and Jihyo are just friends.





	Friends Don't Do That

**Author's Note:**

> This story draws a little of its influence from the Mihyo and nosy Samo au on Twitter and B99 (great show. Definitely worth a watch).

“Are you sure the two of you are not dating?” Nayeon asks out of the blue.

 

The question was directed towards Mina and Jihyo, the same-aged friends, who may or may not be dating. It caught the two of them off guard, though with the way everyone else was fidgeting throughout the entire movie, they should have seen it coming.

 

The rest of group huddles around the girls in question, their curiosities getting the better of them. And after months of speculating among each other, excluding Mina and Jihyo of course, they decided it was time to confront the two about the status of their relationship.

 

“Yes, we’re sure,” Jihyo answers.

 

Nayeon and Jeongyeon analyze their childhood friend’s face meticulously. There would be no reason for her to lie, especially not to them. After two minutes of studying her reactions--direct eye contact and the lack of fidgeting of any of her limbs nor her upper lip quivering (a common tell of Jihyo’s)--they concluded that Jihyo was telling the truth.

 

“Are you absolutely positively sure you’re not?” Momo interrupts, though this time her question was towards Mina.

 

“Yes,” the soft-spoken girl repeats.

 

Momo and Sana are not as well read as Mina was in terms of novels, but they are incredibly well-versed in everything Mina is. They conduct their own probe into Mina’s mannerisms in that moment. They knew she must have been an actress in another life, but lying is one of her weakest points. And so they scan her and, just like Jihyo, there was no deception detected.

 

“But why don’t we still believe you?” Sana’s words escape her mouth slowly, for fear that it might incite an argument about trust among the group. The older three nod their head, agreeing with the careful words from a usually careless person.

 

“What makes you guys think we’re dating then?” Mina inquires.

 

Chaeyoung slowly raises her hand. Jeongyeon nods, signaling her to proceed. “Well, for one, friends don’t flirt with each other in front of other friends.”

 

_[“Someone is looking extremely cute today,” Jihyo comments._

 

_Mina’s attention shifts from the television to the girl in overalls who--she thinks--looks more adorable than anyone else in the room. Still, she plays along, “Yeah? And who would that be?”_

 

_Jihyo laces her arm around Mina, drawing their bodies closer to each other. Mina giggles at the touch. Jihyo whispers something closely in her ear with just a few centimeters between Jihyo’s lips and Mina’s earlobe._

 

_“I would have to respectfully disagree. You’re the cuter one here,” Mina says out loud._

 

_Jihyo blushes a pretty shade of pink that Mina can’t help but give it a kiss. “See?”_

 

_Chaeyoung chokes on her own drink, interrupting the flirtatious “friends”: “Can you not do that in front of me?”]_

 

“They apologized when they realized I was watching the movie with them,” Chaeyoung finishes recounting the memory.

 

The group erupts in laughter. “Our poor baby,” Nayeon squishes one of Chaeyoung’s cheeks. “No more flirting in front of the young ones,” she directs to Mina and Jihyo.

 

Jihyo nods with tears in her eyes. “You weren’t supposed to see that,” she manages out. “It was just playful banter.”

 

The other seven think they’re just feeding them excuses. “Playful banter, flirting, whatever, Chaeng caught you guys red-handed,” Dahyun tells them.

 

“That’s not really basis for a relationship,” Mina defends, “Sana and Nayeon do it all the time. With each other.”

 

Sana tries to speak, though her voice falls flat knowing that she’s been bested by one of her best friends. Nayeon remains silent as well, hiding behind Jeongyeon, embarrassed and flushed at the accusation. They /do/ flirt all the time, they just never thought it would be used against them.

 

“Fine, so you bring up an excellent point, but you’re still dating,” Jeongyeon argues. “I have proof from a very traumatizing experience. She breathes a sigh to clear her mind.

 

“Jeong, if you’re referring to--”

 

“Don’t interrupt me, Sana, please. I can do this.” Thirty seconds pass before Jeongyeon talks, “Friends don’t play footsie under the table.”

 

_[Jeongyeon was referring to the dinner they had altogether as a group. Being that Chaeyoung and Tzuyu were graduating, it was a cause for celebration._

 

_“Our little babies are growing up. Help, I’m getting emotional,” Nayeon (of course) toasts as she raises her glass of wine._

  
 

_“To our little babies who are now adults,” Jihyo exclaims as everyone clinks their glasses together._

 

_The waiter arrives with their food, rearing items on the table to make space for the dishes. Dinner goes off without a hitch: casual conversations about what Chaeyoung and Tzuyu are planning to do now and advice from their older friends on independence._

 

_It isn’t until the bill arrives does it happen. The scene that was to traumatize Jeongyeon for the rest of her life.]_

 

Someone places a hand on Jeongyeon’s shoulder and she is scared witless. “Jeong, you might be overreacting just a little bit.” The hand belongs to Nayeon.

 

“I’m trying to finish a story here, Nayeonie. Come on, you’re killing my vibe.”

 

Nayeon slowly relieves her hand from the goosebumps forming on Jeongyeon’s shoulder. “Um. Okay?”

 

_[She feels a foot creep up to hers. It’s a bare foot and it’s sending shivers down her spine. She drops the bill in her hand, evoking worry from the remaining few (Momo, Dahyun, Chaeyoung, and Tzuyu had excused themselves to the restroom._

 

_“Are you alright?” Mina asks, acting innocent (or at least what Jeongyeon thinks is acting innocent)._

 

_“Fine. Sorry I startled you.”_

 

_Jeongyeon doesn’t fail to catch how Mina’s eyes quickly avert to Jihyo’s, guilt written on the latter’s face (or at least what Jihyo thinks is guilt)._

 

_It had to be them.]_

 

“And then I saw you guys playing around the breakfast table, playing footsie and all and that just about confirmed my suspicion.”

 

“Jeongyeon?” Sana’s uncharacteristic timid voice rings in their ears and so they turn to the usually enthusiastic girl who now looks to be a blushing mess. “That was actually my foot.”

 

Her jaw drops, eyes in total shock.

 

“I was playing around with Nayeon. I’m really sorry.” Jeongeon remains still, her mouth making an effort to say something but settling for silence instead.

 

The younger ones exasperate their frustration with hands raised in the air. “Well, there goes our case,” Dahyun says.

 

Nayeon doesn’t relent and show no signs of ever doing so. “Tzuyu, why don’t you present your evidence. Tell them about what you saw last week.”

 

_[Jihyo slept over from the night before. It’s become a nightly routine for Mina and Jihyo that Mina has Jihyo leave some of her clothes in the drawer. The gang takes notice of this, of course, even bringing it up once or twice in the past couple of weeks. Still, they insist that it’s normal considering all of them have left some of their own stuff at each other’s apartments. They guess that that was an excellent point and never bring it up again after that._

 

_The youngest ones all reside in one apartment in the center of the city, making it the hubbub of their group hangouts. Sana and Momo live on the far side of the town, though they’re barely at their apartment anymore. Jihyo lives with Nayeon and Jeongyeon, stating that her reason for doing so is to make sure heaven and hell stay as heaven and hell. Meanwhile, Mina lives on her own in what must be one of the biggest apartments in Seoul. Jihyo admits that she prefers the quiet and peace Mina’s home offers and so she finds herself drawn to the place more so than ever._

 

_It is at Mina’s apartment does Tzuyu find herself in an awkward predicament—awkward in a sense that since being the youngest her older friends often shielded her from scenes of romantic affection (or what she presumes must be romantic)._

 

_Tzuyu opens the door with the extra key Mina gave her and everyone else so they could come and go as they please._

 

_“Mina? Jihyo?” She peers her head in the living room then lets it wander around the whole apartment, citing how big it is and wondering why the group just doesn’t hang out at her place instead. But then a fear washes over her, “Please don’t let me walk in on them having sex.”_

 

_Out of the seven girls, Tzuyu was the least sold on them being in a relationship. Out of the nine girls, she trusts Mina and Jihyo (and Chaeyoung) the most and they, in return, would have been able to tell her by now._

 

_She sees them in the kitchen wearing aprons and toy chef hats. Mina is holding a pan in her hand and a spatula in the other as she flips the pancake to the other side._

 

_Jihyo pinches Mina’s left cheek as she says, “My Minari is so adorable while making pancakes.”_

 

_“Well, if you weren’t wrapping your arms from behind me you could see my adorableness clearer.” Her voice is soft and vulnerable and Tzuyu thinks that if they weren’t dating then this is a pretty clear sign they are._

 

_Tzuyu steps out of hiding but the couple of “friends” still fail to see her. Jihyo kisses the back of Mina’s neck. Tzuyu sees a huge blush forming on her friend’s face._

 

_“Yeah, but then where’s the fun in that if I’m not making you flustered.”_

 

_“God, you’re so cheesy,” Tzuyu finally announces her presence.]_

 

Nayeon jumps up. “Friends don’t kiss the back of each other’s neck while the other one is making breakfast! You were busted!” She cheers a little too loud that Tzuyu covers her ears.

 

Mina rolls her eyes. “Nayeon, you kissed me on the lips like a month ago.”

 

“She did?” Jihyo shifts her attention to the older one, “You did?”

 

“It was an accident!” Nayeon has been blocking accusations made at her left and right throughout the entire day.

 

“No, I’m pretty sure it was on purpose,” Jeongyeon recounts the countless times Nayeon has attempted to kiss her.

 

“Yeah, you kissed me on the back of my neck like yesterday,” Sana confesses. “You did that to me this morning when I was browsing channels.”

 

The others nod in agreement and Nayeon lowers her head in shame. “Anyone want to take over? I need a break.”

 

“Why are you always at our place, anyways?” Jeongyeon asks.

 

Sana was ready to give an honest answer until. Momo hops up and down in excitement, her hand above her head while her pigtails bounce up and down with her. “I have one! I have one!”

 

_[They ordered Chinese food for movie night. The living room of the youngests’ apartment had been converted to a sitting dining area with the couch pushed back. The food was displayed as pleasantly as possible, though knowing themselves, this wasn’t going to last much long, especially with their appetites (most especially Momo’s)._

 

_“Momo, where did you get that?” Sana refers to the jokbal in her hands and so very close to her mouth._

 

_Momo takes a bite before she answers, “I ordered it.”_

 

_“When?”_

 

_“Why is it any of your business?” She’s barely churned out the entire piece, making incoherent sounds Sana has already grown accustomed to._

 

_“Don’t talk with your mouth full. Momoring, we’re supposed to share food. You know, like Mina and Jihyo.” She tilts her head and points her finger in the direction of the girls previously stated. Momo follows until her eyes land on them._

 

_They hear Jihyo instruct Mina to open her mouth and imitate her ahhh sound. Mina complies. She latches on to the piece of meat then slowly draws it away from the chopsticks’ hold all while never breaking eye contact with Jihyo._

 

_“My turn,” Mina says after.]_

 

Jihyo and Mina take a moment to look at each other, questioning the nature of that memory. Jihyo turns to Momo. “I’m confused. What exactly did that show?”

 

“The two of you were feeding each other food.” She’s met with even more dumbfounded looks from the rest of the gang. “Seductively!”

 

Everyone releases a gasp of understanding, sporadic nodding and faces of satisfaction,

 

Then Mina speaks up, “But—”

 

“Let me guess. Sana and Nayeon do that too.” Mina and Jihyo nod. “Figures.”

 

Sana crosses her arms and pouts, “I am getting really tired of being mounted as their defense here. I feel so used.”

 

“You’re not denying it though,” Dahyun points out.

 

Lowering her arms, “Maybe so.” She spots Nayeon on the couch. “Nayeonie, do you know anything they do that we don’t do or haven’t done?”

 

Nayeon regains some of her energy as her brain is fired up with a recent memory from two nights ago. “I did see Jihyo sneaking out in the middle of the night.”

 

_[It had been a long day—an extremely long day. All she wanted to do was go home and take a hot bath for god knows how long. But once she arrived home, the only energy she could muster up was the few steps from the door to the couch._

 

_She wakes up from her slumber with a blanket covering her whole body. She thinks then that she’s lucky to be roommates with her best friends._

 

_“Jeong’s working late tonight so Jihyo must have put it over me.”_

 

_At that she gets up from the couch and take the quick few steps from the living room to their shared room. She raises her knuckle to knock on the half-open door when she overhears a conversation on the phone._

 

_“Honey, I’ll be right down in five minutes.”_

 

_Nayeon doesn’t hear the other caller reply._

 

_“Where are you taking me tonight?”_

 

_Nayeon knows she shouldn’t be eavesdropping on her best friend, but the gang has been awfully suspicious of her wanderings at night so maybe this was her only way of getting the truth. She would have asked but Jihyo has been more secretive as of late and it’s not like she was going to hide her relationship forever. They all decided that Jihyo was going to tell them eventually.  And no one dared to question Jihyo alone._

 

_“It’s a surprise? But, honey, we’ve already gone to nearly every restaurant in Seoul. What other place haven’t you taken me to?”_

 

_“You’ll just have to see, darling.” A woman. Nayeon knows that much and makes a mental note to report it to the group._

 

_She runs back to the couch as she spots Jihyo slipping on her shoes. The click of her heals grow closer while Nayeon pretends to be asleep. She feels a pair of lips on her forehead then a soft slam of the door._

 

_“She’ll tell me when she’s ready.”]_

 

Sana shouts victory. “Nayeon and I have never done that! A-ha!” She pats Nayeon’s back for a job well done.

 

“Just one question,” which thus commences Mina’s cross examination. “How do you know the girl was me and not someone else. Maybe it was Momo?”

 

Momo’s eyes light up at the mention of her name then jumps out of her seat. “I’m not dating Jihyo, I swear.”

 

“It’s fine, Momo.” Nayeon is clever and relentless. And she’s not letting a lawyer in training get the best of her. “You don’t own a car. But this girl definitely did. And so do you, Mina.”

 

“Nearly everyone in this city can drive.”

 

“I’m sure it was you.”

 

“Did you get a good look of the car?”

 

So maybe Nayeon’s case isn’t as sold as she initially thought. “Not exactly. It was dark.”

 

“And you’re sure it was a woman?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Well, Jihyo has a lot of female classmates and nearly all of them have a car. We’ve met some of them.”

 

“Couldn’t be any of them. This girl had extensive knowledge about Seoul cuisine.”

 

“I’m Japanese. What would I know about Seoul cuisine? Yerin is your most likely suspect. She and her family have been in the restaurant business since she was a kid.”

 

“Let me reiterate: She had extensive knowledge about _fine_  cuisine which I have seen you searched up on your phone.”

 

“I was helping Jennie look for restaurants because she wanted to bring a girl to a date. Maybe it was her?”

 

“Jennie and Jihyo aren’t close.”

 

“I introduced her to Jihyo three months ago. They seemed to have hit it off since they were exchanging numbers.”

 

“Well, that was brutal. Law school is really paying off,” Dahyun comments, amazed at the interrogation. “But you’re going to great lengths to deny these accusations, Mina.”

 

“It was me,” Jeongyeon suddenly shouts. “The other night, Jihyo offered to cover my shift because I had a date that night.”

 

The night was churning out more plot twists than any movie during movie nights than they have ever seen.

 

“With Jennie.” Silence. “Nayeon, you must have been really tired that night if you confused my voice with Jihyo’s. You shouldn’t be doing that to yourself.”

 

“Okay, we will talk about all these revelations later. Jeongyeon, you and I will have a really long discussion. It still stands though that I have seen Jihyo sneak off countless times in the past. Even before Jihyo moved in with us.”

 

“Yeah, I remember that. When Mina used to live with me and Momo, she only ever left her bed whenever Jihyo came over. It was midnight when I saw them leave together.” Sana is quick to see Mina and Jihyo smile fondly at the memory. “Mina always came back with street food or ice cream. We never complained since it got her out of bed.”

 

Momo nods her approval and gives a thumbs up to Jihyo as a thank you.

 

“There is one thing I don’t understand though.”

 

“What is it?”

 

“Why did I hear you guys making out yesterday afternoon.”

 

“What? Where?”

 

“At your apartment. I kept hearing ‘honeys’ and ‘darlings’ and lips smooching together.” She says it in a nonchalant manner.

 

Chaeyoung hasn’t said anything in a while and weighs in on the conversation. “What were you even doing at the apartment?”

 

“I was cuddling with Nayeon. She was having trouble sleeping.”

 

“I was at a lecture yesterday afternoon” was Jihyo’s excuse.

 

“And I was sitting in for a case” was Mina’s alibi.

 

Jeongyeon awkwardly raises her hand and keeps it there, “That might have been me and Jennie.”

 

Nayeon glares at her, “A really long discussion,” she mouths.

 

They’re all ready to accept defeat. It’s been a long day, which will be followed by an even longer one tomorrow as Jeongyeon’s relationship status has just become prime suspect number one. Nayeon hunches her back and Sana quickly laces her arm around her body to support her.

 

“Wait!” Dahyun startles the lot. “Jeongyeon, you and Jennie call each other honey and darling?” Jeongyeon nods, prepared to defend herself that it came naturally. “Gross. But Jihyo and Mina call each other baby.”

 

“A-ha! We have a detective in the making,” Chaeyoung proudly proclaims.

 

“Yeah, she’s right,” Momo chimes in. “And you just started calling each other baby, which means there might have been a shift in the relationship. You know, from like friends to good friends.”

 

Nayeon’s eyes widen almost immediately, catching where the conversation is headed. “Momo, no. Don’t give them an ex—”

 

“Then I guess Mina and I are pretty good friends. Right, baby?”

 

“Yes, baby, we are.”   

 

The sound of a collective smack of the hand on the forehead can be heard from out in the hallway.

 

….

  
 

_[It was just a casual outing with Nayeon, Momo, Sana, Jihyo, and Mina. The four--Nayeon, Sana, and Jeongyeon--planned that to be their first confrontation with Mina and Jihyo about the status of their relationship._

 

_“So we have discussed it and being that we all have keys to each other's places, if you guys are going to have sex in the apartment, can you leave a sock on the knob or something.”_

 

_Mina nearly coughs up the bread she was eating. Jihyo pats her back to help her breathe. Mina whispers that she’s fine before the two face their roommates slash best friends._

 

_“Why would we have sex in the apartment?” Jihyo asks them._

 

_“Because you’re dating, aren’t you?”_

 

_The question was met with a simultaneous denial to which the other four just roll their eyes. Nayeon speaks up, “Sure you’re not, because you definitely don’t get giggly around each other or after you spend time together.”_

 

_“I swear we are just--”_

 

_Sana doesn’t let Jihyo finish the statement. “Mina, you only ever leave your bed for Jihyo. She calls and you’re already out the door.”_

 

_“It’s because--”_

 

_The waiter arrives at their table, breaking up the interrogation. Mina and Jihyo have never felt more relieved._

 

_After all the orders have been take, the four friends resume their nosiness._

 

_“You two also know more about each other than we know of you.” Jeongyeon whispers the next part, perhaps to match the girl’s own demure. “Mina, you’re the most introverted and reserved person I know. How Jihyo even let you open up I will never know.”_

 

_“Yeah, it took us years to know you actually came from a rich family.” Momo’s voice wasn’t as soft. They swear they heard an echo of it somewhere._

 

_“Everyone already knew that, Momo. And if you had just asked I would have told you.”_

 

_Sana looks up from the menu, eyeing one dish she’s thinking of ordering. “She’s right. I knew that, too, Momo.”_

 

_“So did I,” Nayeon admits, followed by the same response from Jeongyeon and Jihyo._

 

_“Okay, but still, the two of you are definitely dating. Or maybe you don’t even know that you are.”_

 

_Mina and Jihyo look at each other with soft eyes, worry washing over them and questions pervading their minds._

 

_“That,” Sana points out, “You stare at each other a lot, too.”_

 

_When the dinner finishes, the topic before the food arrived immediately dissipating from their minds, Mina drives Jihyo home._

 

_Jihyo taps her fingers on the dashboard quietly, careful not to distract Mina’s driving. The ride had been silent up until, “Mina, are we actually dating?”_

 

_Mina looks over to the passenger seat, a purple-haired girl she undeniably has been spending most of her waking moments with. The lights from outside don’t do much, but she thinks she’s shining in this scene. She turns her gaze back to the road when the red light turns green and breathes._

 

_“I don’t know, Jihyo.”]_

 

The group, save for Tzuyu, had gotten tired of the questioning and left the apartment. They decided that they were going to undergo another one at a later time once they’ve compiled much more convincing evidence.

 

“Sana, are we actually dating?” the last three hear Nayeon mutter out as she and Sana close the door.

 

“Those two have a lot to figure out.” Mina and Jihyo laugh until settling for a comfortable silence.

 

“Mina. Jihyo.”

 

“Yes, Tzuyu?”

 

“When are you telling them that you’ve actually been dating for two months?”

**Author's Note:**

> I was thinking of writing a prequel to this. If you're very much interested don't be afraid to tell at me @expensivemyoui on Twitter.
> 
> Thank you for reading. Kudos are very much appreciated. If you liked it, hated it, or somewhere in the middle, comment.


End file.
